Base Starkiller
|afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Primera Orden}} La Base Starkiller era una base militar ubicada en el planeta helado Ilum ubicado en las Regiones Desconocidas. Sirvió como fortaleza de la Primera Orden treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor. Comandada por un triunvirato no oficial conformado por el General Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren y la Capitana Phasma, estaba armada con una superarma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares enteros a través de la galaxia. La Primera Orden vio esta habilidad como una evolución de las capacidades de destrucción de planetas de los diseños de la Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio Galáctico, con el arma sirviendo como la culminación final de las investigaciones del Antiguo Imperio en las traducciones de energía oscura y túneles hiperespaciales. La base y el planeta fueron finalmente destruidos por un ataque realizado por la Resistencia debido a un punto débil explotado por el piloto Poe Dameron, lo que causó la implosión de todo el planeta cuando la superarma estaba por disparar contra la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. La energía estelar almacenada se expandió, haciendo que el planeta se convirtiera en una estrella. Descripción thumb|left|230px|El planeta Ilum, que alguna vez fue un refugio seguro y sagrado para la Orden Jedi, se convirtió en una superarma creada por la infame Primera Orden. La Base Starkiller, también llamada «la Starkiller», era una base ubicada en el planeta de hielo boscoso Ilum rico en cristales kyberStar Wars: Mundos y Escenarios que se encontraba en las Regiones Desconocidas. La Primera Orden, un régimen que se creía el sucesor de los ideales del Imperio Galáctico, convirtió el planeta en una base de operaciones debido a sus depósitos cristalinos transmisores de energía únicos''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' y lo usó para albergar una superarma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares enteros. La superarma consumía soles como fuente de energía.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Su movilidad fue proporcionada por puertos de cohetes en el lado más alejado de la base. El arma funcionaba con un tipo de energía oscura llamada «quintaesencia», que era omnipresente en el universo y ofrecía una fuente de energía prácticamente ilimitada a la Primera Orden. Usando una estrella como fuente de energía, una serie de colectores en un lado del planeta recolectarían energía oscura en etapas, redirigiéndola al núcleo planetario, donde el campo magnético natural del planeta la mantenía en su lugar, así como un campo de contención artificial mantenido por la maquinaria que la Primera Orden había instalado dentro de la corteza. Como el campo magnético planetario no sería suficiente para contener la cantidad de energía que requería el arma, se construyó un oscilador térmico en el planeta. Generaba un campo de contención oscilante que permitía que la instalación gastara considerablemente menos energía para contener la energía oscura que la que se requeriría usando un campo de contención estable. Era cilindro hueco colosal, lo suficientemente grande como para dominar la vista del planeta desde la órbita, penetrando el campo de contención a una distancia predeterminada, para dirigir la explosión hacia su objetivo y también para absorber su energía, que de lo contrario causaría terremotos catastróficos. Este diseño hizo que el arma fuera vulnerable cuando estuviera completamente cargada, ya que la destrucción del oscilador del campo de contención el momento anterior al disparo del arma liberaría la energía acumulada no a través del cilindro de disparo, sino a través del núcleo planetario donde se estaba sosteniendo, lo que llevaría al colapso gradual de la superficie en el núcleo.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela A medida que la Base Starkiller se cargaba del poder de las estrellas, bloqueaba gradualmente la luz solar hasta que, funcionando a plena capacidad, la extinguiera por completo, dejando la superficie en oscuridad. Para que el arma disparara, sus ingenieros de armas inducirían una brecha en el campo de contención, permitiendo que la energía oscura recolectada escape del núcleo a través de la abertura cilíndrica hueca en las antípodas del planeta en relación con el colector estelar. Durante este proceso, la energía oscura se transformaba en un estado conocido como «energía fantasma», y dejaba el planeta atrás, abriendo un agujero a través del hiperespacio a lo largo de un camino perfectamente lineal. Las personas designadas en la base llamaron a la dimensión a través de la cual el haz de energía fantasma viajaba «sub-hiperespacio», y este método de entrega de la carga útil era casi instantáneo a través de grandes distancias. Debía tenerse en cuenta la rotación y la inclinación del planeta para que el arma apunte a algo, y también la falta de obstáculos entre él y el objetivo, ya que el rayo de energía fantasma solo sería interceptado por un objeto de suficiente masa (como un planeta). Cuando la energía fantasma golpeaba un planeta, la interacción producía suficiente calor para encender el núcleo del planeta, creando una mininova. La interrupción del espacio-tiempo causada por el paso de la energía fantasma haría que la nova fuera visible instantáneamente a miles de años luz de distancia, por un corto periodo de tiempo. La Base Starkiller estaba protegida por un escudo planetario que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar cualquier bombardeo, y no podía ser penetrada por ninguna nave que viajara a velocidades sublumínicas. Sin embargo, el escudo tenía un defecto explotable; una frecuencia de actualización fraccional necesaria para un escudo de su tamaño, que podría ser explotada por una sola nave que saliera del hiperespacio dentro del escudo, con apenas un segundo para enderezarse antes de estrellarse en la superficie del planeta. El control del escudo también estaba localizado, lo que significaba que, en caso de que fuera desactivado por mal funcionamiento o sabotaje, el planeta quedaría desprotegido en el tiempo que les tomaría a los técnicos llegar al control del escudo y restablecer su operación. Si el control del escudo se dañaba irreparablemente, el control del escudo tenía que ser anulado, lo cual era un proceso lento. Estos defectos fueron utilizados por la Resistencia para destruir la base. El Halcón Milenario entró en el escudo después de viajar a través del hiperespacio y aterrizó al borde de un acantilado. thumb|right|250px|Varias estructuras fueron incrustadas en la superficie de la Base Starkiller. Además del control principal de armas y escudos, las instalaciones de la Base Starkiller incluían numerosos hangares para naves, infraestructura de saneamiento, servicios para la guarnición de soldados de asalto, túneles de inundación y una sala dedicada a las comunicaciones con el Líder Supremo Snoke a través de un holograma. Los soldados de las nieves utilizaban los Vehículos Ligeros Utilitarios de Infantería para ayudar a mantener el vasto logro tecnológico que era la Base Starkiller, ya que su tecnología penetraba en todo el planeta. La tripulación y el personal de apoyo ayudaban a mantener este vasto terror tecnológico tanto en las instalaciones de superficie como debajo de la superficie, mientras que el gran tamaño del planeta significaba que los droides obreros eran esenciales para mantener la base. Los droides centinela utilizaban ruedas giratorias para viajar a través del interior de la base, mientras que los droides de patrulla utilizaban antenas de comunicaciones de larga distancia para inspeccionar las llanuras superiores. El planeta también era el anfitrión del mayor despliegue conocido de las fuerzas militares de la Primera Orden en el momento de su destrucción, con su mando y tripulación de operaciones procedentes de las filas del ejército y la armada. Historia left|thumb|250px|El General Hux ordenó el disparo de la superarma de la Base Starkiller, lo que provocó un ataque devastador contra la Nueva República. El planeta que albergaría la Base Starkiller, Ilum, fue una vez un mundo remoto y misterioso conocido solo por un puñado en la galaxia. Durante la era del Imperio Galáctico, Ilum fue minado en busca de cristales kyber para su uso en el superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte. La sobreexplotación resultante de los cristales kyber causó que el planeta llevara una trinchera ecuatorial''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' que eventualmente albergaría la superarma Starkiller. Después de la caída del Imperio en la Batalla de Jakku, los fundadores de la Primera Orden aseguraron registros de investigación de laboratorios Imperiales secretos que detallaban el planeta. Tras buscar durante décadas en las Regiones Desconocidas un mundo que cumpliera con las especificaciones exactas del planeta, la Primera Orden finalmente localizó Ilum. El planeta fue inicialmente explorado por equipos de soldados de nieve que eliminaron cualquier forma de vida nativa que pudiera representar una amenaza para el extenso proyecto futuro de excavación y construcción. Ilum pronto se hizo conocido como la Base Starkiller, y se convirtió en la sede extraoficial de la Primera Orden. Las operaciones mineras se llevaron a cabo con el fin de cosechar los depósitos de cristales kyber del planeta para su uso en la máquina de guerra de la Primera Orden, y después de completar una excavación suficiente, la Orden convirtió la Base Starkiller en una superarma de plataforma móvil, con la colosal matriz de superláser incrustada en la masiva trinchera en la corteza del planeta. La conversión del planeta en una superarma se hizo más fácil, debido a que la trinchera había sido excavada hace muchos años por el Imperio. La superarma alojada en la base tenía algunas similitudes con la Estrella de la Muerte y la Estrella de la Muerte II, las dos estaciones de combate destructoras de planetas construidas por el Imperio Galáctico, pero poseía mucho más poder que sus predecesoras y era más del doble del tamaño, ya fue construida en un planeta. La Base Starkiller representó un avance tecnológico en el poder, ya que la Primera Orden creía que necesitaban ser más poderosos que el caído Imperio Galáctico para lograr cumplir sus objetivos. La base obtenía su poder de la energía de estrellas, una posible razón de su nombre. La culminación de la investigación del Imperio Galáctico sobre las traducciones de energía oscura y túneles hiperespaciales, los enormes conjuntos de colectores especialmente diseñados utilizaban el poder de un sol para atraer y enviar energía oscura a una unidad de contención en el núcleo del planeta, donde era sostenido y conservado hasta que el arma estuviera lista para disparar. Su capacidad para concentrar energía oscura de esta manera le daba acceso a la Base Starkiller a una fuente de energía prácticamente ilimitada. En algún momento antes de la misión al sistema Dassal, la Base Starkiller drenó el sol del sistema. Además, el planeta Najra-Va perdió su núcleo en un intento de prueba para construir la base. La primera prueba del armamento de la base, una vez fuera cargada al drenar una estrella antes de ponerse en posición, ocurrió justo antes de la Batalla de Takodana. Después de obtener la aprobación del Líder Supremo Snoke, el General Hux ordenó que la base disparara contra la capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime, y otros cuatro planetas en el sistema Hosnian, destruyendo completamente los planetas y una porción significativa de la flota de la Nueva República. Este acontecimiento se conoció posteriormente como «el Incidente Starkiller». Durante la Batalla de Takodana, la carroñera y aliada de la Resistencia Rey fue capturada por Kylo Ren y llevada a la Base Starkiller, donde intentó interrogarla. Ella pudo resistirse al darse cuenta de que era sensible a la Fuerza. Destrucción thumb|right|300px|Después del ataque a la Base Starkiller llevado a cabo por la Resistencia, el planeta Ilum colapsó en una estrella. Mientras la Base Starkiller se preparaba para destruir el planeta D'Qar, el sitio del cuartel general de la Resistencia, sus miembros planearon un ataque. Utilizando información de Finn, un soldado de asalto desertor de la Primera Orden, el piloto de la Resistencia Temmin Wexley realizó una misión de reconocimiento al sistema de la Base Starkiller, adquiriendo datos de escaneo detallados en la base. Fruto de estos datos, Finn reveló un punto débil crítico, el oscilador térmico de la Starkiller, que, si se destruía cuando el arma estuviera completamente cargada, pero antes de disparar, eliminaría la base. Escuadrones de Alas-X se enfrentaron a los cazas TIE que defendían al Starkiller, mientras que el Halcón Milenario pasó por alto sus escudos y desplegó un equipo terrestre para desactivar el generador de escudos. Cuando las Alas-X intentaron derribar el oscilador térmico sin éxito, Han Solo y su equipo profundizaron en el complejo subterráneo de la Starkiller, con el objetivo de alcanzar el punto débil ellos mismos. En el camino volvieron a encontrarse con Rey, que se había liberado. Chewbacca detonó explosivos en columnas que soportaban un túnel de acceso que conducía al conducto del oscilador térmico. Con el túnel abierto, Poe Dameron, un comandante del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia, entró y destruyó el conducto, iniciando una reacción en cadena de explosiones en la superficie del planeta. El planeta explotó y luego colapsó, el material almacenado del sol drenado se expandió para crear una nueva microestrella en el lugar del planeta, convirtiendo el sistema estelar en una binaria. La nueva estrella se llamó extraoficialmente «el Solo». Legado A pesar de la pérdida de la Base Starkiller, la Primera Orden, después de diezmar al gobierno de la Nueva República, comenzó a imperar. Con la confianza suficiente para emerger de las sombras, Snoke decidió comandar sus fuerzas él mismo desde su nave insignia, el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]] Supremacía. Al reconocer que su cuartel general había sido descubierto, la Resistencia se vio obligada a evacuar D'Qar, siendo casi diezmada por la Armada de la Primera Orden. Con un puñado de sobrevivientes restantes, incluyendo a la General Leia Organa, los restos de la Resistencia huyeron a Crait y luego escaparon de una cierta derrota a bordo del Halcón Milenario gracias a los esfuerzos del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker y de Rey.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Mientras hablaba de sus aventuras, Dameron le reveló a Rey que cuando la Base Starkiller destruyó el sistema Hosnian, inicialmente pensó que estaban acabados, suponiendo que el láser golpearía a Takodana. Luego mencionó que incluso la Resistencia no estaba segura de qué era la Starkiller, ya que solo sabían su ubicación siguiendo la trayectoria de los láseres.Poe Dameron 27 Un año después de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller,Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual fecha los sucesos de [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] a un año después de los sucesos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Ya que Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico fecha los sucesos de El Despertar de la Fuerza al 34 DBY, los sucesos de El Ascenso de Skywalker deben ocurrir en el 35 DBY. el General Leal Enric Pryde llegó a considerar a la Starkiller como un error. Mientras discutía la Orden Final de un Darth Sidious resucitado, Pryde comentó al Consejo Supremo que unirse a la flota del Sith Eterno aumentaría sus recursos diez mil veces y corregiría el error de la Base Starkiller.[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] Entre bastidores La Base Starkiller fue creada para la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. El director de la película, J.J. Abrams, declaró que las similitudes de la superarma con las dos Estrellas de la Muerte de la trilogía original fueron intencionales, ya que la nueva generación de Imperiales dentro de la Primera Orden querría demostrar que eran más fuertes y más avanzados que sus predecesores en el Imperio Galáctico. El nombre de la base se remonta al nombre original de Luke Skywalker, a quien George Lucas originalmente llamó Luke Starkiller. De acuerdo con Pablo Hidalgo del Lucasfilm Story Group, el rasgón sub-hiperespacial causado por el disparo de la base permitió que la luz de las novas fuera visible temporalmente como sucedió en la superficie de Takodana. Hidalgo también declaró que la base era móvil y que había consumido una estrella antes de destruir el sistema Hosnian. Basado en información de Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order y Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away, está muy implícito que la Base Starkiller era en realidad el planeta Ilum. Ambos representan a Ilum como una mina extraída de cristales kyber por el Imperio, lo que resulta en un sorprendente parecido con la Base Starkiller.Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away La conexión entre Ilum y la Base Starkiller se confirmó oficialmente en Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual. En ''Star Wars'' Leyendas, existía una estación espacial llamada Forja Estelar, que, al igual que la Base Starkiller, también extraía energía de una estrella para convertirla en energía. Sin embargo, en lugar de redirigirlo a través de un rayo destructivo, la Forja Estelar convertía el material para fabricar naves destinadas a la conquista.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Apariciones *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 7'' * * * * * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación 3'' *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación 4'' *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación 5'' *''El Despertar de la Fuerza Adaptación 6'' * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' * * * * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Bases militares Categoría:Lugares de la Base Starkiller Categoría:Superarmas de estaciones espaciales Categoría:Superarmas de naves estelares Categoría:Superláseres